


Cuddle Time

by BeezandBitches



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Hugging, It’s only teen and up cus I called someone on wheel of fortune a jackoff, Pollution is a little self conscious it’s ok bb, cuddling on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: Tumblr Ask for Justmeinthecorneroftheuniverse “could you do Pollution one-shot where the reader gives Pollution a hug, then it turns into cuddle session?”
Relationships: Pollution/Reader, Pollution/You
Kudos: 20





	Cuddle Time

Being the physical embodiment of never-ending, incomprehensible amounts of waste and toxins had its downsides. Sure, you had it pretty easy when it came to doing your job, leaking poisons into the Earth with every step you took really did give you a leg-up in the polluting business. But, on the other hand, you also were constantly covered in more oil than a car mechanic after a 12-hour shift with a slight unnameable stickiness to you and it tended to make people not really want to touch you. Which was fine, at least at first it was.

You and Pollution had been dating for a couple months now, and the two of you were happy. They were quirky and odd and you liked that about them. They had a fascination for all things messy and never really got the hang of recycling but you didn’t get onto them about it. If you had known better though, you’d realize it was an intentional thing.

The one thing about them though is they were really abrasive when it came to touching you. You didn’t really notice at first, but it was as if they never held you or kissed you for longer than a few seconds. Part of that was because they hadn’t had much experience in the physical department. And the other part, well, it was because they worried their natural muckiness would put you off. Normally, they didn’t care much about if people found them gross- they were, afterall, it was just a fact- but you were different. Your opinion mattered, and they’d hate to ruin it. So, they didn’t touch you much.

Which, really sucked for you, because _god_ when you looked at Pollution all you wanted to do was hug them.

One afternoon, the two of you were sitting on the couch watching tv in your apartment, only half paying attention to whatever 5-day, 4-night trip some jackoff won on Wheel of Fortune. You were feeling particularly affectionate, and thought maybe tonight was the night you could get some lovin’ from Pollution.

“Chaaaalks.” You cooed, laying your head on their shoulder and snaking your arms around their waist. They tensed up just for a moment, not really sure what you were doing.

“What is it, love?” They asked.

“Hug time.” You murmured, burying your face slightly into their shoulder. Pollution was torn, a small grumble trapped in their throat as they gave in and wrapped their arms around you.

You felt so warm inside, butterflies fluttering all about as you moved your head up to rest it more snuggly against their neck. Pollution, however, felt like they were on fire. They hadn’t hugged you this much before and _god_ was it nice. You were soft and clung to them tightly but gently. It was like their own personal Heaven.

The hug turned into more of a cuddle as you both shifted slightly, ending up with you pushing Pollution slightly onto their back as you laid on top of them,laying your head just above their chest. Their face turned seven different shades of red in the blink of an eye. So this is what it was like to be touch-starved, huh?

“This good, y/n?” They managed to spit out from the clusterfuck of gay-feelings trapped in their gut.

When you lifted your head slightly, you could feel a slight stickiness and a weird greasy feeling on them. But, you also felt the warmth of their touch, the softness of their breathing, and the shiver of their skin against yours.

“It’s perfect.” You smiled, before laying your head back down in its spot, where it stayed for quite sometime.

Pollution could get used to this touchy-feely stuff real quick.


End file.
